The Red Hood
by DragoLord19D
Summary: This is just a teaser for my AO3 exclusive story, the Red Hood, a KP/Batman story. So come and enjoy the awesomeish that is, this story… Once there was a girl that could anything... ...Then her family died in a blazing fire. From those ashes someone new emerged, forged by the Dark Knight... The Red Hood...
1. Chapter 1

_**Click**_

_…Today rumors of Wayne Enterprises's takeover of Rockwaller Industries was confirmed today when…_

_**Click**_

_…After rescuing several scientists, Superman then…_

_**Click**_

_…It's a show, about _nothing_!_

A painted finger hits the '**Off**' button angrily.

_**Click!**_

"God, there's nothing ON!"

The woman connected to the finger gets up and starts to pace, "God, six months, SIX MONTHS of hard work. Gone, in one night. All thanks to…"

A knock on the door spins the irate woman around with a angry "WHAT?!"

A older one-eyed woman cock a eyebrow, "Officer Bonnie Rockwaller?"

Bonnie starting, "Com-Commissioner Director! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't…"

She holds up a hand, "It's quite alright, you've had a stressful night."

She then shoots a hard look at the younger woman, "Although, talk that way to me again and you _will_ regret it, understood?"

Bonnie nods frantically, "Understood, Commissioner."

The hard look disappears, "Good," she gestures to a table, "Then why don't we have a talk about what happened tonight?"

They both sit at the table & the Commissioner pulled out a recorder, "Would you mind if I recorded this? For unofficial reasons?"

Bonnie nodded, "No, I don't Commissioner."

"Alright."

**_Beep_**

"This is Commissioner Betty Director & Undercover Officer Bonnie NMI Rockwaller,"

**_Beep_**

"Rockwaller, any relationship to…"

"Rockwaller _Industries_? Hopefully Wayne Enterprises is better for this city then what my family was."

An eyebrow raised at the bitterness of her tone, "That seems…"

"_Bitter_, Commissioner?" Bonnie takes a swig of water, "They _disowned_ me, at age_eighteen_, because I refused to go to some camp to get my 'Lesbian Tendencies' _cured_. CURED! Like being a lesbian was… a disease or something…" She sighed, "I'm sorry Commissioner, it's just…"

Betty smiles, "I understand, my girlfriend has has the same rant. Now, back to the matter at hand…" She gestures to the recorder.

Bonnie blushes, "O-of course, Commissioner…"

**_Beep_**

"Date is February 18, 2008. Time is," She looks at her watch, "2344*"

"Officer Rockwaller, you have the right to have a FOP** union representative present, do you like one?"

"Do I need one, ma'am?"

"No, this is unofficial, for my private use only. I'd just like to have this so I don't forget anything."

"Then no ma'am."

"Officer Rockwaller has waved her right to have a union representative present. Now Officer Rockwaller, in your own words, what happened at," Betty opened a folder, "The Lucky Strike gentlemen's club at 1946***"

"Well, at first it was a normal night…"

* * *

"…Brick, the bouncer there, had thrown an drunk out when two heavies of the Señor Family walked in."

_"Heavies, Officer Rockwaller?"_

"Higher ups in the Señor Family, Commissioner."

_"Did you recognize either one, Officer?"_

"Just one. I known him as 'Mickey', Commissioner."

_"I see. Then what happened, Officer?"_

"Another three men joined them about a half-hour later."

_"Do you know what they were talking about?"_

"Not at first, they would shut up whenever someone would walk nearby but after a few rounds of shots I overheard enough to figured out that someone had jumped them and had stolen their 'Insurance' money."

_"'Insurance' money, Officer?"_

"The Señors tend to stick to the 'Victimless' crimes. Insurance scams, protection rackets, prostitution, that kind of thing. But there's rumors that the son, Señor Jr, was starting to move into drugs and that there was going to be a big sale that night at the club."

_"So who had jumped them?"_

"All I overheard was that 'Some _Loco_ in a red helmet and leather jacket' dowsed his car in gas and threaten to light it if he didn't give him the money."

_"A red helmet?"_

"Yes ma'am. A few minutes later, Señor Jr entered with four asian men, one with a large briefcase, all heavily armed. Mickey walked over and whisper something in Jr's ear, they talked for a moment then Mickey left. Jr and the asian man with the briefcase sat at the owner's booth, I don't what they were talking about but Jr was sweating. I mean, when Mickey showed up with a briefcase I swear I saw tears on Jr's face. Jr and the asian guy traded briefcases. But when the asian guy opened the briefcase, a flash-bang went off and that '_Loco_ in a red helmet and leather jacket' appeared out of nowhere and started taking everyone out."

_"Taking everybody out, Officer?"_

"Yes ma'am, I mean, he _tore_ though Jr and the muscle…"

_"And what happened to the third asian?"_

Bonnie squirmed, "He, ah, managed to take a hostage…"

_"And the hostage was…"_

Bonnie sighed, "Me, Commissioner. He put a gun to my head and told the helmet-guy to drop the staff."

_"Did he?"_

"Yes."

_"What happened next?"_

"When the boss asian grabbed it, he looked like he'd just been tazered. After he'd dropped his pistol I grabbed it and identified myself as Tri-City PD, that I had backup on the way, and to put his hands up."

_Then what happened?_

"A flash-bang went off and he disappeared, I fired a round but I don't think I hit him…"

* * *

(**Elsewhere**)

_"…Then my backup arrived, I filled out my after-action reports, got told to wait in the break-room, and talked to you, Commissioner…"_

A slim, unpainted fingernail tapped the '**Pause**' button, "Hello, Bruce."

"So I _still_ can't sneak up on you, Kim."

The redhead turned from the supercomputer she had been sitting at, "How long have you been here?"

He bent over and picked up the distinctive red helmet of the redhead's alter-ego, examining the damage on the left side of the helmet, "Long enough to hear that you threaten to burn a man alive."

Kim sighed and pinched her nose, "Migel Ramos, age 31, arrested seven times, three times for violence crimes, suffers from Pyrophobia, I suspect due to abuse by his mother, who was sent to a state mental health hospital after she was seen attempting to 'burn the sins' out of her son with a blowtorch… Do you want me to go on, Bruce?"

He sighed, "No, you had it under control…"

"_Sooo_, how's Selina?"

The only indication that he had heard her was a half-second pause of him checking the integrity of her helmet, "What do you mean, Kim?"  
She stood and circled the world's greatest detective, "Well, let's see… A: a fresh scrape on your left cheek, too thin for even a knife wound, done by something beyond the sharpness of steel, so diamonds."

She takes a sniff of Bruce, "B: You're freshly showered but you can still faintly smell the inner liner of our suits, that only happens when we sweat in it and it takes about four, five hours for it to fade, so you were running around somewhere."

She walks back to the computer and touches a button, bringing up a picture of a marble cat, "C: A hand-carved, one-of-a-kind, marble cat, recovered from a recently discovered Egyptian tomb, arrived today, believed to be worth millions to the right buyer. A alarm went off in the exhibit but nothing is believed missing. So someone set a alarm off in the same exhibit as a priceless cat statue."

She rests finger a different button, "And finally…" she pushes, bringing up a picture of Bruce and Selina kissing, "Photographic proof."

She gives her larger cousin a goodnatured shove, "Now go get back into bed with your pretty kitty."

Bruce gives the closest thing he has to a laugh, and heads back upstairs. Kim turns back to the computer screen but her eyes no-longer sees the present, she sees the past and the twists and turns that brought her here…

* * *

_A/n: Soo, what do you think? Reviews would be welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Eight years earlier)**

_Rinnngg-Rinnngg_

"Wyane Manor"

"..."

"I... See..."

"..."

"Yes, of course..."

"..."

"Mr. Wayne will be there as soon as... possible..."

* * *

**Batcave**

"Master Bruce?"

He cocked a eyebrow at the ...uncertain tone in his life-long friend and confident, "Yes, Alfred?"

"How much do you know about your ...mother's side of the family, Master Bruce?"

"The Kanes? Not much, Mother never enjoyed dealing with her family except for a few cousins... Why?"

"I see... Today you received a call from the Middleton Medical Center to inform you that... your aunt and her family was in a car accident and your mother was listed as a contact."

"My Aunt? I don't HAVE a aunt..."

Alfred cleared his throat and tugged at his gloves, "Actually... Master Bruce... you do..."

Bruce turned from the computer he was sitting at, the details of a string of plant thefts behind him, "I do? Then why don't I remember her?"

He tugged at his gloves again, "You were quite young last time you saw her and her family, Six I believe..."

Bruce leaned back in what Master Dick always called his 'Brooding Thinker' pose, feet flat, elbows on the armrests, fingertips barely touching, "Then what can you tell me about Mrs...?"

Alfred straightened his bow-tie "_Possible_, Master Bruce, Mrs. _Ann_ Possible"

"...Mrs. Possible, Alfred? Like why she never came to see me, even after my parents died?"

* * *

**Middleton Medical Center**

"Mr. Wayne?" A female doctor hurried up to him as he entered the floor his niece(_Niece!_) was laying "My name is Dr. Sanig, I'm the doctor in charge of your niece."

Bruce gave a convincing jot of surprise, "N-niece? I didn't even know I _had _a _Aunt_ until this morning..."

Dr. Sanig gave him a strange look as they walked down the hall, "Well, Kim's very lucky she survived..."

He interrupted the doctor, "What happened?" as he gazed into the hospital room.

"Well, from what the police told us. A car hit them in the driver's side and a fuel truck then ignited after it hit the car that had hit the Possible's car."

She laid a hand on the glass separating them from from the injured girl, "She was being pulled from the car when the fuel truck hit..."

Bruce winced, _'Good GOD, how is she still alive?'_ "H-how did she...?"

"...Survive? Who knows..." She sadly laughed, "...Maybe anything IS possible for a Possible..."

Bruce gave her a questioning look, Dr. Sanig explained, "The family's saying, 'Anything's possible for a Possible.'. Ann always... always said..." She broke down into tears.

Bruce glided her to to a chair and offered her a handkerchief, "So you knew my aunt?"

She nodded after she blew her nose, "Ye-Yes, She... she _was _Chief of Neurology and she was my mentor here..." She wiped her eyes, "The Drs. Possibles were well known in the area."

"Doctors Possibles?"

She nodded again, "Yes, her husband, James. He was a _genius_ when it came to chemicals, we called him 'The Alchemist' sometimes..." She gave Bruce a sad smile "Actually a few of his concoctions helped save his daughter..."

* * *

_Beep..._

_What's that noise?_

_Beep-beep..._

Kim leaned forward, "So where are we going, dad?"

_Beep-beep..._

James looked back, "It's a surprise, Kimmie-cub!"

_Beep-beep..._

Kim flushed red, "Da-ad! Please, don't call me that!"

_Beep-beep..._

Kim turned to look out the window.

_Beep-beep..._

"What the!"

_Sreeee-_ **Crunch!**

_Beep-beep..._

_Hurts..._

"Don't worry, miss I've got you..."

"LOOK OUT!"

_Beep-beep..._

_**FHOP!**_

_Beep-beep..._

_Momma... it __**hurts**__..._

_Beep-beep..._

* * *

**(Present)**

**Beep-beep B-beep!**

Kim jerked awake, a line of drool running down the side of her face. "Wha-?"

On the computer screen she had falling asleep in front of, the tone beeped again with the message '**One hour 'til first board meeting!"** displayed

"Oh **shit!**"

* * *

Kim took a deep breath, _'Calm down, you've fought some of the worst scum of Gotham. You can handle these guys...' _

Kim opened the doors, revealing... a boardroom with the president (Soon to be EX-president) of Rockwaller Industries, David Rockwaller, his second wife, Amanda, and the heads of Rockwaller Industries.

He stands, hand extended, "Good morning, ...Miss... Wayne..." He stumbled slightly when the person he was expecting failed to appear.

Kim firmly shook his hand, "Good morning, Mr. Rockwaller." She offered her hand to Mrs. Rockwaller, "Mrs. Rockwaller"

Amanda sniffed and ignored the offered hand.

Kim sat at the head of the table, where the final papers signing total control of Rockwaller Industries over to Wayne Enterprises laid and started reviewing them, _'Hmm, already signed? Well, that will save me some time...' _

David coughed, "...Um, Miss Wayne..."

"Possible."

David tugged at his tie, "Um, excuse me?"

"My last name is Possible, not Wayne. I'm his cousin, not his sister." Kim laid the papers back down and pulled out a pen, "...And yes?"

David tugged at his tie again, '_Nasty nervous tic, no wonder he'd lost so many negotiations to Bruce...'_ "May I ask... When is your ...cousin... going to join us?"

Kim started signing the paperwork in front of her, "I'm afraid he's not going to, Mr. Rockwaller. When I woke up this morning he was already gone," Kim sighed, "...God knows where."

He swallowed and glanced at his wife, "...I see... So... May I ask who you're going to place in charge Rockwaller Industries?" He gestures to the various heads of departments, "Like Mr. Fugal of our financial department, he..."

"He's the only reason Rockwaller Industries has made _any_ money the last three quarters." Kim interrupted, "But I've already choose the new head of Rockwaller Industries. That would be..."

With a final signature, "...Myself."

Amanda, who had been quietly stewing until now, leaped up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the table, "**NO!** This is a GOD-FEARING COMPANY, YOU-YOU..."

Kim leaned back, "You _what_, Mrs. Rockwaller?"

Amanda pointed a finger at Kim, "YOU DAMNED SOUL! You will _burn _in hell for what you are!" She turned to her husband, "Take those papers from that, that _Jezebel_ and we shall find someone..." She spat at Kim, "...God-FEARING to buy this company."

Kim smiled, "I'm afraid _not,_ Mrs. Rockwaller." She held up the paperwork, "With both mine and your husband's signature on these, Wayne Enterprises now _owns_ Rockwaller Industries."

Kim tapped the paperwork into a neat pile, "Now..." She turns to the heads of her _'Eeeee, HER!'_ company, "There are some questions I would like to ask each of..."

**"NO!"**

Amanda stormed to the head of the table, filled with her 'Righteous' wrath, "You _will _give me those papers, you Whore of Babylon or I _swear..._"

Kim held the papers in one hand and held out the other, "Mrs. Rockwaller, I'm warning you. I _will _call security and have you escorted from the building..."

Amanda slapped her, "GIVE ME THE PAPERS, SUCCUBUS!'

**_Wam!_**

The next Amanda knew, she was face-planted on the table, her arm pinned behind her back.

Kim hissed in her ear, "And if you want to call me demeaning names, 'Incubus' would be the correct term, NOT Succubus..."

Two security officers rush in, having heard the sound of Mrs. Rockwaller's forehead bouncing off of the table.

Kim smiled."Ah, Good."

Kim pushed her to the two security officers, "Could you escort Mrs. Rockwaller to the security office and call the police, please and thank you?"

The two officers looked at each other, one shrugged and they started dragging her out, cursing and struggling.

Mr. Rockwaller looked at her, a pained look on his face, "Was that really needed Miss Possible?" He turns to Kim, "And why are you calling the police?"

Kim dabbed at her split lip '_Those damn rings...' _"Well, I'm pressing an assault charge on your wife..."

David went white, "There's no need for that, Mrs. Possible..."

Kim shrugged, a handkerchief pressed to her lip, "Well... Tough shit..."

He hurried out, calling for someone to hold the elevator.

Kim returned to the head of the table and sat, handkerchief still pressed to her lip, '"Now, as I was saying before we were _rudely_ interrupted, there are some questions I would like to ask each of you..."

* * *

_Well, that's the last of what I can post here. For those who wish to keep reading this, head to ma Bio and copy & paste from there... I will repost this chapter whenever I post a new chapter on AO3._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Later that day)**

**The Green Velvet Bar**

_"...After assaulted Miss. Kim Possible-Wayne, Mrs. Amanda Rockwaller was then arrested for _**Click!"**

"HEY! I was _watching_ that..."

A pair of black lips quirked, "Well, you're _suppose_ to watchin' the door, aren't yah Midas?"

The 6"1', heavily muscled man limply waved the comment away, "Well, Sheege..."

"HEY! I've _told _you, DON'T call me that, you φθψκινγ φαιρυ!(fucking fairy!)" The woman bristled, holding a fist under the bigger man's nose.

"Kισς μυ ασς, βιτψη(Kiss my ass, bitch)!"

"ENOUGH!"

A large man dressed in a kilt walked in between the two, "That is _enough,_ you two..."

"But _Duffee..._ She insulted meee..." Midas whined.

The kilted man raised a eye at that, "But Midas... You **are **a fairy..."

Midas made kissy faces at the hairy Scot, "_Your_ fairy..."

Duff rolled his eyes and pushed the man towards the door, "Go watch the door, you crazy Greek..."

He turns back to the pale bartender, muttering "What?" to her smirk.

"Oooh, nothing... Just wondering when he's goin' to finally get under that dress of yours..._Duffee..._"

She left him sputtering as she walked down to the other end of the bar to top off a resident of the bar's drink.

"Fr-eaky... Sara, what did you do to that poor boy?"

Sara turned to the blonde, "Noth-ing... Just made a joke at his expense..."

She slid a Freak* in front of the girl, "So what's up with you Lynn, how that bike messenger job goin'?"

Adrena took a sip of the drink with a wink, "Not bad, it's goin'."

"Hey! Sara! You got a call!"

"Thanks..._Duffee..._"

He flushed and muttered as he handed her the phone.

"Green Velvet bar, this is Sara speaking."

**_"Aaahh, Shego... So _****good****_ to hear that lovely voice once more..."_**

Sara turned back to her boss, "Hey Duff, I'm goin' to haveta step in the back to take this..."

Once she had closed the door behind her, she hissed, "God damn it, Hench. What are you _doing_ calling me here?"

A chuckle oozed its way out of the phone, **_"What? Can't a old... _****friend****_ call to catch up?"_**

Sara started pacing, "What. Do. You. WANT. Hench?"

_**"Now, now, **_**Shego.**_ **There's no reason to be** _**rude**_._" She heard some rustling on the other side of the line. **_"So, how _****are****_ your brothers? I see the twins just won a doubles tennis tournament..."_**

Sara stopped, a look of horror on her face, "Leave my brothers **alone** Hench. Now, _what_ do you _want_..."

**_"Very well, Shego, to business then. Tonight there will be a party at Rockwaller Industries to celebrate the merger with Wayne Enterprises. The client simply wants a USB drive plugged into the main computer system."_**

Sara snorted, "Why don't you use Falsetto Jones then? He enjoys that corporate crap..."

**_"I would use him... If he wasn't the wrong _****gender."**

Sara blinked, "Wha..."

**_"The security system needs a certain voice print to open the door leading to the main drives."_**

"Wait, wait-wait-wait. What are you having me_ do?"_

**_"Just a simple voice recording, Falsetto will take care of the rest. The dress..."_**

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa..._ A _dress?_ Why aren't you having Camille do this?"

**_"I _would_ use her if I knew where she was!" _**Hench snapped.

Sara chuckled, "That's what you get when you deal with a shape-shifter, Hench." She sat down on a crate filled with empty beer bottles, "Now, what's this about a dress?"

* * *

**Sara Go's apartment**

Sara unlocked the door, two pizzas in her hands.

_"Dinner's here, boys!"_ She calls out

_"SARA!" _Twin voices call back.

Two pre-teen boys, a matching set, comes running down the hall and tackles her legs.

"Oh _no!" _she says in a mock-scared voice, "The Wego's _got_ me... What _ever_ shall I doo..."

She starts dragging them down the hall, "I... _must... get... away..."_

A teenager walks out of the kitchen, a purple knit hat on his head, "Hey Sara."

She gives him a one-arm hug, "Hey Matt..." She steps (well, _slides)_ back, "How was the treatment today?"

Matt runs a hand over his knit cap, "Not too bad today... You're home early..."

She hands the pizza to the twins, "Will, Wally, go put this on the table, me and Matt have to talk."

As the twins walk away she turns back to Matt, "Matt, I got a 'phone call' today from... Hench."

"WHAT?" he hissed, "What did the bastard want?"

"To offer me a job... One I'm going to need your help with."

* * *

Sara unlocks a room she _swore_ she would never open again and flipped the switch.

The light stutters on, revealing... a normal room. In the middle of the room was a desk with what seemed a normal, dusty laptop on top.

Sara took a deep breath... and turned it on.

A box appeared on screen

**PASSWORD?**

**SHEGOESFAST**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**PASSWORD CONFIRMED,**

**WELCOME BACK, SHEGO.**

**LOADING EVL. NET**

Sara leaned back in the chair.

**YOU HAVE 1 NEW MAIL!**

Sara clicked it.

**FROM: HENCH. EVL. NET**

**TO: SHEGO. EVL. NET**

**SUBJECT: TARGET FOR TONIGHT**

There was a knock at the door, "Sara?" Matt stuck his head in, "Would you like something to eat?" He holds up a plate with pizza on it.

"Umm..."

"Wow, who is THAT?"

She turns back to the screen, a gorgeous redhead with the name **KIM POSSIBLE-WYANE** printed underneath it.

"My target tonight."

*a tumbler of vodka w/crushed ice, touch of red food dye, teaspoon of lemon juice, & a slice of lime. (I made this drink up, I don't know how it would taste. P.S: If anyone makes it, let me know how it tastes...)

YES, I **KNOW** this is a short chapter but I wanted to leave a space between this and the next. That's Sara's and Kim's first meeting and it's goin' to be_good..._


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

**A NOTICE TO ALL MINIONS!**

Here is information about the people that are helping delete OUR stories. I have checked out their forums and it really is them. They have a forum that is called Clean Sweep that list all the fic's they delete like a hit list. Some of them even list reasons why they deleted it such as it's a songfic, it's original work, it's rated MA, or just because they don't like it. What they do is get others on their side and report it to the moderators, who I wonder even check the fic's they report or just delete hoping the information is correct. I most have to ask what gives this people the right to do what they do if they don't like fic then don't read it. They act like they are forced to read these fic's.

Well, I say we fight back I have found so far a few forums that wish to fight against this people so at the bottom check out these forums and sign on to help us against them. I also hope many of you get to read this as there is a chance people of Critics United might try to or have the stories I post this in deleted. Just to quite me but I urge all of you who read this also post in your stories or on your profiles or even email them to other authors or people you know.

Here's some info I got from Adrian Nightshade concerning those responsible.

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they say they hope to cause another purge soon.

They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories shit-fics, and call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to bitch at them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed 'constructive criticism.'

The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.

Copy and Paste this and Spread the word, hurry!

**Forums against Critics United:**

**1. Helpful Critics**

**2. Writers against Critics United**

**3. Death to Critics United! (Death might be a bit over kill though)**

**4. Critics United rant Forum**

**5. Anti-Critics Union**

**7. Best em' best!**

**8. Serpent Alley**

**9. The Anti Tallz Rebellion**

**10. A&A**

I hope you all can help out this forums and help us stop Critics United and anyone else that wishes to delete are fic's just cause they don't like them.


	5. Minion's Complaint Box

**TO ALL MINIONS!**

**THIS HAS COME TO MA NOTICE THAT 'THE RED HOOD' IS UP FOR A FANNIE HERE ON FF. NET!**

topic/329/83259507/1/2012-KP-Fannies-nominating-period-open-3-16-2013-4-16-2013

**IN THE CATEGORIES OF**

**Best Minor Character: BONNIE ROCKWALLER**

**Best Crossover/Fusion: THE RED HOOD**

**THIS IS AWESOME BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT QUALIFY!**

**HERE ARE MA STATS!**

I joined 2/12/2012.

I've written one story by myself The Red Hood and two more as part of a writing team with MezzicStorm known as Stormdragon, Resident Evil: The Possible Files & Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War

* * *

My hopes for the various categories...

**Best Original Character:** James the Guard from Resident Evil: The Possible Files

**Best Minor Character:** Bonnie Rockwaller from The Red Hood, James the Guard from Resident Evil: The Possible Files

**Best Villain:** Dr. James Trask from Resident Evil: The Possible Files and Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War

**Best AU Story:** Resident Evil: The Possible Files, Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War, or The Red Hood.

**Best Crossover/Fusion:** Resident Evil: The Possible Files, Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War, or The Red Hood

**Best KiGo Story:** Resident Evil: The Possible Files, Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War, or The Red Hood.

**Best Comedy Story:** I don't do comedies.

**Best Kim/Ron Story: **I JUST said I don't do comedies...

**Best Action/Adventure Story:** Resident Evil: The Possible Files, Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War, or The Red Hood.

**Best Novel-Sized Story:** Resident Evil: The Possible Files

**Best Series Overall: **Resident Evil: The Possible Files, which consist of Resident Evil: The Possible Files and Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War.

**Best Writing Team:** StormDragon, consisting of DragoLord19D(Me) & MezzicStorm

**Best New Author:** DragoLord19D

**Best Villain:** Dr. James Trask from Resident Evil: The Possible Files

**Best Reviewer:** Reon-D-Anibis or Ltlconf

**Best Story Overall:** Resident Evil: The Possible Files, Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War, or The Red Hood.

**Best Writer:** cwesthawk or DragoLord19D

* * *

**IF YOU MINIONS SEND IN THIS FORM:**

**1) Best KP Style Name (include the story/series and author they're from):**

**2) Best Original Character (include the story/series and author they're from):**

**3) Best Minor Character (include the story/series and author they're from):**

**4) Best Villain (include the story/series and author they're from):**

**5) Best Songfic (include who the author is):**

**6) Best AU Story (include the author they're from):**

**7) Best Crossover/Fusion (include mention of what is getting crossed over or fused and who the author is):**

**8) Best Alternate Pairing (include the story/series it shows in and the author):**

**9) Best KiGo Story (include the author):**

**10) Best Kim/Ron Story (include the author):**

**11) Best Comedy Story (include the author):**

**12) Best Romance Story (include the author and it might be good to indicate who is focused on romantically to give context for voters later on):**

**13) Best Friendship Story (include the author and it might be good to indicate the people involved to give context for voters later on):**

**14) Best Action/Adventure Story (include the author):**

**15) Best Drama Story (include the author):**

**16) Best Unlikely Story (include the author):**

**17) Best One-Shot Overall (include the author):**

**18) Best Novel-Sized Story (include the author):**

**19) Best Short Story (include the author):**

**20) Best Series Overall (include the author):**

**21) Best Writing Team (clarify who the members are as well as providing their combined nickname):**

**22) Best Young Author:**

**23) Best New Author:**

**24) Best Single Line (say what story it appears in and who the author is):**

**Please provide some context on this line to help people understand why it's cool:**

**25) Best Reviewer:**

**Please tell us why you like them (sheer number of reviews? Insightful reviews? Funny reviews? Something else?):**

**26) Best Story Overall (say who the author is):**

**27) Best Writer:**

**TO THIS EMAIL ADDRESS ****kimmunityfannies AT yahoo DOT com, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**...AND IF WE WIN AT LEAST ONE FANNIE I'LL POST EVERY CHAPTER I HAVE ON AO3 HERE!**

* * *

Story: The Red Hood  
Chapter: 3. Chapter 3

From: FlyingSquirrel2010

Nice cliff hanger

**I thought so...**

* * *

Story: The Red Hood  
Chapter: 4. Chapter 4

From: cwesthawk

Tell me who's sending you threatening PMs and I'll send the Scarecrow after 'em! XD

Wonderful chapter, btw. It sets the scene nicely.

**Thanks but I caught them last week and fed them to ma attack turtles...**

* * *

Story: The Red Hood  
Chapter: 4. Chapter 4

From: HairyLimey

I must admit I was never a big Batman fan but i'm loving this fic keep up the good work:)

**Batman + KiGo = AWESOME! Duuuuuhhh!**

* * *

Story: The Red Hood

Chapter: 5. Chapter 4

From: Jin (Guest)

Jin:Just happened upon your fic, I'm enjoying it so far. If this is meant to be a teaser, you've certainly captured my attention, as I want nothing more than an update NAO! XD

**Now you just need to go to ma AO3 account to read more!**

***Waits for minion #64357 to go to ma AO3 site***

**NOW!**

* * *

Story: Resident Evil: The Possible Files  
Chapter: 18. Minion's Complaint Box

From: sayaalv

good story but I feel bad for those poor puppies.

***pats on shoulder***

**They're goin' ta a better place...**

* * *

Story: The Red Hood  
Chapter: 4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

From: shorty6636

THANK YOU!

Thats what's been going on with me. Their a bunch of nerd trolls! That's why I stopped posting so much stuff because it was going to be deleted.

**NNNNNOOOOO! Those bastards! They're preventing a new chapter of The Search for New Peace : ATLA Series?! *Pulls out ma laser pistol* MINIONS! WE'RE GOIN' TROLLHUNTING!**

* * *

Story: The Red Hood

Chapter: 4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

From: Ltlconf

Howdy!

Done and done. Wish I'd known about this. I mean, I've radically disagreed with a few stories and the writer's POV on a character or felt they got facts wrong (or at least my view of 'em) but I'd NEVER delete a story or request one be deleted. Period.

Like you said, I say my piece and simply stop reading. That's all I feel I have the right to do. This is the internet and is strictly VOLUNTARY for anyone to be on a site. They don't like it, they can leave it. And that applies to me as well. Wish others felt the same...  
Or developed some intestinal fortitude and sucked it up!

And you can quote me on that.

The Cracker

**Consider yourself quoted!**

* * *

Story: Resident Evil: The Possible Files  
Chapter: 1. Prologue

From: xxIceEyesxx27

I like the detail of their thought. Usually an author gives too many details or not enough. Yours were just the right amount to give insight.

**Thanks! It actually was a little difficult...**

* * *

Story: The Red Hood  
Chapter: 5. Chapter 4

From: cwesthawk

LOL! Yeah, people really should be following this story on AO3. The Chapter 4 really lets Red Hood shine and helps develop the story a bit.

***Powers up ma Death-Ray***

**They BETTER be reading on ma AO3 account or... _well_... Bzzzztttt! *Zaps a faceless minion*... They'll regret it...**

* * *

**RE: TPF**

* * *

MONTYSGURL14 1/31/13 . chapter 10

Don't worry, Monty cares, Monty cares darlin'

*Looks around*

*Hugs*

_Thank you._

_..._

_.._

_._

WHAT YOU LOOKIN' AT?

* * *

MONTYSGURL14 1/31/13 . chapter 9

Cool story bro, am I saving any puppies?

A few...

* * *

HairyLimey 1/15/13 . chapter 16

Dear God i love this story please please write a sequel soon...oh if you have any of those puppies left i hear they go very nicely with a garlic ad herb sauce*smacks lips*

I prefer them BBQed w/ a side of hot sauce... or Vietnamese style.(Which I've actually have done, eatin' dog. It's actually not bad..."

* * *

Guest 12/17/12 . chapter 1

Haha poor puppies, pretty good, interested in a sequel, only thing I can say is too much use of her and she, interesting plot though

MINION #3537464 YOU ARE FIRED!

*Stuffs you into a cannon and fires it at Lord DS's fort*

**SPLAT!**

* * *

**RE: TPF 2**

* * *

Reon-D-Anibis 1/30/13 . chapter 3

Yes  
Another great chapter!

Yes indeey!

* * *

HairyLimey 1/24/13 . chapter 2

Loving it! please update soon...and often:)

Tryin' to. *MS's muse goes streaking by(literally STREAKING) ..._but _they're high as _fuck _right now ... sooo not right now. Now, excuse me, I have to scrub ma eyeballs w/bleach...

* * *

AngelicInkLing 1/24/13 . chapter 1

Wow, finally the sequel..  
Nice flow of the story..  
No odd feel with the transition from the first one..  
Can't wait to read more of this..

Still _SCRUBBING!_

* * *

**Dead Memories**

* * *

Guest 12/19/12 . chapter 1

Must have more! Haha four years later? Intresting, let us know what happens next! Love your stuff so far :)

Well, check out Resident Evil: the Possible Files 2 The Shadow War

* * *

EternalyLost 12/16/12 . chapter 1

eagerly awaiting the rest loved the prequal . NOW GET TO POSTIN :)

There you go!

* * *

boston blue 11/13/12 . chapter 1

Sweet I can't wait to read the rest! Kim can't be dead shegis jus gunna havda go find her!

Shego just may... but she may not _want_ to...

* * *

KiraSpectrum 11/12/12 . chapter 1

My heart jumped! when i saw this ... Omg i dont know if i have to feel happy because will be a great story, or if i have to feel sad because... the last words T_T I want to read this so badly :D so... i will be waiting :D sorry for my english XD is not my native language!

KISSIES

No prob, Have fun readin' ma stories!

* * *

**Red Hood**

* * *

Kitsune Tora 2/14/13 . chapter 2

is this KiGo and great start

Yes, Yes it is and thank you. This is ma first story I wrote all by ma self!

* * *

AngelicInkLing 2/13/13 . chapter 1

Great start..  
Hope you can upload more chapters of this..

I'm afread not, you're goin' ta have ta go to ma AO3 site. (A link to it is in ma bio)

* * *

Reon-D-Anibis 12/18/12 . chapter 1

Nice  
Can't wait to read more

I can't want ta write more!

* * *

Now Minions, on ma last post I mentioned a surprise for you guys. Well, here you guys are!

*Pulls a cover off of a cannon*

...The Firepuppies 5000!

Designed to launch a 10 pound puppy plus a 5 pound explosive charge 5,000+/- feet into the air and detonate, turning said puppy into a variety of pleasing colors and shapes.

Like _so._

FIRE ONE!

*Pulls laniard*

**BOOM!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**POP!**

*Puts on sunglasses*

_Ooooohhh-Aaahhhh..._

**NOW, GET BACK TA WORK!**

Signed, **Drago.**

Evil Genius and Puppy-kicker!


	6. Chapter 6

**This is NOT a new chapter, this is a notice that a new page has been posted on ma AO3 page.**

**If you want to read it, *Charges ma particle cannon* and you DO. Head over ta ma Bio page and cut & paste it from there.**

**Edit: GOOD NEWS BOYS AND GIRLS! RH WON A FANNIE! So in honor of that I've posted something SPECIAL for you! (On AO3)**

* * *

**(That Night)**

**Rockwaller Industries Lobby**

**~Sara~**

_'Why am I doing this again?'_ Sara questioned herself as she exited the limo that Hench had sent.

**"*Click*** **Shego, you read me?" **Falsetto's voice emitted from the earplug in her left ear.

Sara flinched at the high pitched voice echoing in her ear._'Damn'_ She whips a cellphone out, making it look like she was talking on it, "What _is _it, Jones?"

In a perfect mimic of her voice, he replies **"What's wrong, Shego?"**

Sara took a step closer to the front of the line, "I'm _not_ in the mood for your little games Falsetto..."

**"*Sigh* What happened to you, Shego? You use to be ****_fun..."_**

"Life happened, Falsetto, life happened..."

* * *

**~Kim~**

_'GOD, yet _another_ party...'_

Kim steps back from the podium, some local official steps up and starts talking and Kim drifts off.

_'After this windbag's done, thirty minutes of mooching with the crowd, and then I'll have the rest of the night plotting out my patrol paths."_

Kim's eyes started drifting over the crowd, picking out and identified the emotions of various people.

_'Bored, bored, horny, asleep, bored, bored, stoned...' _Kim squinted closer at the judge, _'Ok, high as FUCK...'_

The sudden clapping jarred Kim from her daydreams.

_'*Sigh* Thirty minutes and counting...'_

* * *

**~Sara~**

"Sara Go?"

Sara turned, "Hmn?"

A one-eyed woman walked up to her, Sara started, "Captain Director?"

She laughs, "It's _Commissioner_ Director now, Sara... How have you been? The last time I saw you, it was..."

Sara smiled sadly, "...Was at Henry's funeral..."

"Excuse me..."

A blonde in a off the shoulder white dress carrying two drink flutes stepped next to Comm. Director, "... But I _hope_ you aren't trying to steal my date?"

Sara hugs the blonde, "VIVIAN! It's _so_ good to see you!"

* * *

**~Kim~**

"...And that's why I don't let Bruce drive my cars anymore!" The men surrounding her laugh as a waiter passes with a tray of finger-foods.

"Now gentlemen, excuse me. I _just_ saw someone I really _must_ speak to..." Kim stepped back and around the group of men.

One of them piped up, "Have _fun_." and leered at her.

_'Pig'_ "I _plan_ to..." Kim replied with a wink and a laugh.

_'Twenty one minutes, thirty seven seconds and counting...'_

* * *

_'The tigress stalks her prey, closer and closer...'_

Kim closes in on her target, a waiter with bacon quiche as her stomach growled.

_'Soon, your bacony goodness _will_ be _mine!'

Just as she reached out to grab one... "Miss Wayne!"

_'Damnit!'_

Kim turned around, a smile on her face, "Mayor Smarty..."

"Please..." He smiled back, "...call me Martin..."

Kim nods, "Then please, call me Kim."

"Kim." His smile grew larger, "There's a few people I'd like you to meet."

_'*sigh* Ten minutes, eighteen seconds...'_

* * *

**~Sara~**

"... and then she shows up three hours late, dirty and smelling like someone's dumped a bottle of liquified trash on her... But..." Vivian smiled at the one eyed woman standing beside her, "...She holding the biggest bundle of white lilies and two boxes of my favorite chocolate..."

Betty blushes as Sara chuckles at her, "W-well I had to make it up to you somehow, Viv..."

From behind Sara a joyful voice echoed, "...And _this_ is our Police Commissioner, Bethany Director, Vivian Porter, head of Porter Robotics, and... I'm sorry, Dear... May I ask your name?"

"Sara..." She turns around and... became _completely_ gobsmacked, because there is the woman that she had came to speak to... Kim Possible-Wayne. Sara had never enjoyed Butchs but she... She was _gorgeous._ Standing there in a fitted tux, short hair slicked back. Masculine but still feminine... Being a redhead was a huge plus.

_'My GOD, she's...'_

* * *

_'...GORGEOUS!'_

Was Kim's only thought, the mental clock in her head forgotten.

The woman '_No, Sara'_ was just that gorgeous, her porcelain skin and long dark brown, almost black hair highlighted by the forest green dress she was wearing. Her dark green eyes so much like hers were wide.

Kim took Sara's _'Such a beautiful name...' _hand and pressed a kiss to it, "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs...?"

"Gah..."

Kim smiled at Sara's slack-jawed expression, "Sara Gah? That's a unusual last name..."

Sara shakes her head_ 'Wake UP Sara' _"Go, my name is Sara Go..."

"Sara Go? That's a lovely name..."

Sara blushes, _'God damn it, GET IT TOGETHER SARA! She's a mark, nothing else...'_

"I'm Kim Possible," Kim gestures to the party, "... This is my little shindig..."

The string quartet close by starts play just as a alarm starts beeping in Kim's head, _'Zero minutes, zero seconds, half hour's OVER, you can LEAVE!'_

...Which Kim promptly ignores, she offers Sara a hand.

"Would you care to dance?"

Sara looks at it, tempted just to say _'Fuck you' _to the woman throwing her so badly off her game and run off screaming into the night...

***Shego, I just need a little bit more* **comes crackling over her earpiece, reminding her why she was here.

Sara takes the offered hand, "I'd love to..."

* * *

**AN: **Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll give you guys one(1) more chapter and that's IT!

You know what? I won't give you guys a whole chapter, I'll give you a **half** a chapter so THERE! :-**p **

NOW, stop sending me threatening PMs for more chapters or I'll send out ma attack turtles!

Drago **OUT!**

PS: if you guys want an idea what I based Kim's and Sara's clothes on head to ma AO3 site. It has the picture I based their clothes there...


End file.
